This invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to exercise equipment which is simple in construction, easily portable by the user, reliable and efficient in operation, inexpensive and light in weight in providing exercise to a user.
The public is becoming increasingly conscious of the importance of being healthy. Individuals are becoming aware that an important aspect of remaining healthy is to exercise regularly. They appreciate that exercise involves the repetitive use of various muscles and the subjection of the heart to some stress.
In general, exercise equipment is becoming increasingly complex, cumbersome, expensive and complicated to use. This is contrary to the interests of the users who are interested in obtaining exercise equipment which is inexpensive, simple in construction, easy to use and efficient and reliable in providing exercise to the user. Users are particularly interested in obtaining exercise equipment which meets all of the criterial specified in the previous sentence and which additionally is light in weight, easily assembled and disassembled and small in occupied space.
In this way, users can easily carry the exercise equipment in a disassembled form when they travel and the users can easily and quickly assemble and operate the exercise equipment when they reach their destination. This is becoming increasingly important because business and social engagements require increasingly frequent travels for a large number of people.
New exercise equipments of all kinds are being constantly introduced to the public. None meets the criteria specified in the previous paragraph. If anything, they are becoming increasingly opposite in their performance characteristics from the characteristics specified above. This is true even though exercise equipment is known to, and even used by, a large percentage of the population. Those people are interested in obtaining exercise equipment meeting the specified criteria specified above and who are devoting their creative talents in conceiving, and attempting to conceive, exercise equipment to meet such criteria.
In one preferred embodiment, first and second platforms are respectively provided for supporting a user""s arms and knees. Rollers on the bottom surface of at least one of the units facilitate relative movements between the units. A detent may extend from the unit receiving the user""s legs to retain the user""s calves or ankles on the unit. An elastic cord separable from at least one of the units may extend between the units to provide for a controlled movement between the units relative to each other and to facilitate a collapse of the unit into a suitcase size.
In another preferred embodiment, a pair of units having straps for grasping by the unit""s handle are provided, one for each of the user""s arms. Each unit is rotatable and/or movable linearly on a support surface in any direction independently of the other. A third unit is for receiving and retaining the user""s feet. It may be disposed on a rod which is adjustable in length in accordance with the length of the user""s feet between the kneecap and the ankle. A detainer vertically adjustable in height near one end of the rod receives and positions the user""s ankles. Elastic cords may extend between the third unit and each of the first and second units
In a third embodiment, the cords have handles replacing the first and second units at the ends displaced from the third unit. In all embodiments, the units may be made from, or covered with, a pliant material.